


Fool Me Once

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy does some pondering about his brief relationship with Sarah Downs, aka Sarah Gentry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

I stood in the middle of the dusty street and watched as the prison wagon carted Sarah Gentry away. I was a fool to believe that a woman like her could ever love me. She only used me to carry out a scheme to kill her new husband. It had almost worked. I was only seconds away from hanging when Kid and Lou had ridden into town with proof of my innocence, and the Gentry’s duplicity. 

I could feel the weight of Kid and Lou’s eyes upon my back. I knew they were worried about me. I appreciated their concern, but I wish I had not agreed to let them accompany me into town. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

As if he was privy to my inner thoughts, Kid spoke.” Are you okay?” 

“No, but I will be.” I said honestly, turning and walking past them toward Sundancer. 

I mounted him and turned him toward the PX station, only to change direction a few moments later. I needed some time to clear my thoughts and I did not need an audience to watch me do it. I headed Sundancer toward the swimming hole, a favorite place of all us riders. Once there, I dismounted and set Sundancer to grazing while I settled down for a long spell of pondering. 

I was never one to trust easily, and Sarah had fooled me in the worse way. The whole experience had taught me to guard my feelings even more closely than I already did. I would not be too quick to let another woman get under my skin. I had been fooled once, and I would not let it happen again.


End file.
